Blind Past
by Verkaa
Summary: Before everyone was in love where the hell were they? Find out in the prequel of Blind Date. Lots more lemons and juicy details that will keep you wanting more! Also you don't have to read the first story to definitely enjoy this one ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
The banging, the laughter, the irritating sound of his roommate pinning the girl against Inuyasha's side of the wall and kissing her neck as she giggled.

'That drunken bastard brought another one of his one night stands.' Inuyasha growled under his breath. This was getting to be very annoying.

'He could at least not bring them in the middle of the night when I have to fucking get up early!" The door of Miroku's bedroom closed. The rustling of clothes being taken off, the way they stumbled due to the assumed massive consumption of alcohol was way too loud for the surprisingly quiet 2am city of Brooklyn. More than anything Inuyasha preferred the horrible sound of an ambulance outside his window than the creaking of his friend's bed. The loudness of how he girl moaned and the way the bedpost hit the wall over and over made Inuyasha push the pillow hard onto his head. This was supposed to be a good idea, moving in with his best friend. Finally out of that stupid mansion where too many memories of his father haunted him.

"Oh yes, yes!" The unknown girl screamed. Inuyasha growled ones more and quickly got dressed, getting out of that apartment as fast as possible.

…

"You got enough singles!" Sango yelled trying to be heard through the loud techno music.

"Look at her she can't stop blushing." Kagome laughed.

"I am never letting you guys throw me a surprise party ever again!" Rin put her hands over her face trying to hide the redness.

"The show hasn't even started yet Rin, relax." Kagome smiled skimming through the list of drinks on the menu.

"It's not every day our new friend turns 22." Sango winked at Rin. The birthday girl smiled back at her, still blushing. She never expected to meet such nice girls at the new college she just transferred to. A waitress came up to their table. Her red hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. She pulled a pencil from behind her ear and prepared to write on her notepad.

"Hi girls, my name is Ayame and I'll be your server tonight." She said, chewing her gum.

"As you know tonight is Monday which means its ladies night and any drinks you guys order are 25% off. Now what can I get you?" She blew a bubble and continued to chew it loudly.

"I'll have a Cosmo." Kagome said.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri and the birthday girl over here will have a chocolate martini." Sango pointed at Rin.

"Oh it's your birthday? Well your drink is on the house then. The show will start soon so enjoy and happy birthday." Ayame smiled at Rin. The three friends thanked her and the pretty waitress went to place their order.

"She's nice." Rin commented. Kagome instantly rolled her eyes.

"I don't like her. She's such a slut." She stated.

"Yeah, she pretty much was under every guy in my department. I think she strips here on other days." Sango smirked.

"Oh she's majoring in photography like you?" Rin asked ignoring the other comments.

"Yeah, we have most of our classes together, except my education ones." Sango explained. Suddenly the music changed. The lights began to flicker. The crowd which was almost 100% women left their conversations and as the drapes on the stage opened and a gorgeous looking man in a fireman's uniform came out. He began dancing with the music as the ladies whistled and cheered, running to the stage and throwing money at the sexy fireman, who ripped open his shirt revealing his muscled chest.

"Oh baby, take it off!" A woman screamed through the cheers.

….

"Come on baby you know you want me." An obviously drunk man said leaning over the bar glaring at the beautiful bartender who was trying her best to ignore him.

"Come on doll, come home with me tonight. I'll ravage you like no man can." He puckered his lips making kissing noises. Then he stumbled against a chair next to him, almost falling.

"Het Kikyo, I'm about to head out. We got a problem here?" A dark haired man came out from the back of the bar.

"Yeah, that one over there." She indicated the drunk man.

"I hate ladies night; all the idiots are glued to the bar instead of staring at the women. She sighed, putting some receipts together into neat piles.

"Well we make lots of money on Mondays because of it. What can we do? I myself would prefer naked women much rather than this." He laughed at her miserable face.

"I'll take care of it." He said brushing Kikyo's dark bangs away from her face. The he leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kikyo smiled sweetly at him.

"Bye Naraku." She said as he went to talk to the drunk man. Ayame walked through the party room's door carrying a tray of dirty glasses.

"It's insane in there. I hate ladies night." She whined.

"Tell me about it." Kikyo poured a shot of vodka in a glass and slid it across the bar to a gentleman who was yelling out his order.

"These two girls who completely annoy me are sitting at my table. They go to my school and roll their eyes at me at me every time I see them." She sighed making a cosmopolitan for Kagome.

"What happened? Did you sleep with somebody's boyfriend again?" Kikyo laughed.

"I don't think so, not theirs, anyway." Ayame smiled with her enticing green eyes and put a second drink on her tray.

"Annoying girl number one, annoying girl number two and now for annoying girl number three." She said making a chocolate martini.

"I thought you said there were only two annoying girls." Kikyo smiled cleaning a glass.

"Oh they added another it seems and it's her birthday. Pass me one of those crowns so the dancers can embarrass her." Ayame gleamed.

"Aren't you sweet?" Kikyo put the crown on her tray.

"That's me." The red haired girl smiled and pushed the party room's door open with her behind, while holding the tray of drinks and disappeared inside. Kikyo turned and watched Naraku walk the drunk man out of the bar.

"But she's the love of my life!" The drunk man yelled.

"What a coincidence, mine too." Naraku agreed with him as if humoring a small child.

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Inuyasha whined walking through the door with his brother.

"You're the one who called me at two in the morning to come have drinks with you so you shouldn't be complaining." Seshoumaru stated, holding the door open for Naraku and the drunk man. Naraku smiled at him, recognizing him from a business class he's taken. Seshoumaru smiled back and walked inside the bar.

"Oh, what the hell is that!" Inuyasha said, watching a male stripper dance through the glass door of the party room.

"Tonight is ladies night gentleman. We have a big sign in front of the place." Kikyo stated the obvious. Inuyasha glared at Seshoumaru.

"Sorry, I didn't know. They usually got nice ladies dancing up there." He smiled, running his hand through his blinding blonde hair.

"Let me get vodka on the rocks Hun." Inuyasha said to Kikyo and sat down at the bar.

"And for your friend?" She asked. "His brother will just have a Budweiser." Seshoumaru said, sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Don't even complain about me waking you up, you have no idea how loud he is. I can't fucking sleep and this happens at least ones a week." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, nobody was kicking you out of the mansion." Seshoumaru pointed out. Suddenly the party room's door opened and three attractive girls walked through the bar laughing, heading towards the bathroom. The one wearing a birthday crown looked especially flustered.

"That was priceless." Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you see her face, when he gave her a lap dance?" Sango giggled at her friend.

"Shut up guys." Rin pleaded, fearing her face would never turn back to its original color. Their squeaky voices disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"That girl was really cute." Seshoumaru said, still watching the women's bathroom door.

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked taking the glass from Kikyo and paying for his drink with a generous tip.

"The one with the crown, I think she goes to my school." Seshoumaru stated.

"Who cares, I can't fucking sleep and you bring me to this gay bar." Inuyasha sighed.

"It's not a gay bar, relax. Why don't you flirt with the pretty bartender instead of whining?" Seshoumaru said loudly enough for Kikyo to hear. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled at the raven haired beauty, knowing she heard his brother's comment. Kikyo smiled back and went to make another order.

…

_A/N: Well I decided to write another addition to my very first successful story Blind Date. I did a bit of an unconventional thing and went backwards lol. But I think it should still be a good read and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. The more you review the more inspiration I will have to write so plz review! Thank you for reading! R/R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked on the pebble path of her front yard, dreading every step that she came closer to her front door. Rin sighed and hoped with all her heart her father would be asleep. She dreaded the days he didn't have work. She walked into her house, closing the door quietly. She walked into the leaving room, hearing the loud noise of the TV. Bottles of beer lay all over the floor.

"Hi, dad." Rin said quietly and grabbed a plastic bag, picking up some of the bottles.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said sitting up and opening another beer.

"Out with some friends." She said, taking the bag of bottles into the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" He yelled getting up and walking towards her.

"Please don't speak to me like that, haven't you had enough to drink?" She sighed.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. Where were you!" He yelled standing right in front of her. Rin put her long brown hair to the side, trying her best to keep calm.

"I told you I was with my friends." She looked at him.

"You going to lie to me? You going to lie to me!" He yelled repeatedly, banging his hand against the counter. The frightened girl tried to ignore the irrational man.

"Dad, you're drunk, maybe you should go to bed." She exclaimed.

"Give me the beer."She reached out to grab it. Her father instantly tried to keep it away from her, but he stumbled against the counter and dropped the bottle. Rin's heart froze as the pieces of glass shattered against the floor.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled grabbing her by her arms and shaking her. Rin tried her hardest to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She yelled as he pushed her down to the floor, making her hit the cabinet door.

"You good for nothing! Clean this mess up!" He yelled at the whimpering girl and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Rin put her hands over her eyes and sobbed, sitting on the cold floor.

'I can't take this anymore.' She cried, drops of tears falling through her fingers.

…

The loud sounds of machines could be heard coming from inside an auto shop. A man standing on the roof was unscrewing a giant "T" form the name "Taisho Motors." Workers in yellow construction hats were walking back and forth around this place. A middle aged man with blinding blonde hair that started to gray a bit was yelling at the man on the roof to be careful.

"Leave the man alone, Myouga. He knows how to do his job." Inuyasha said, walking up to the middle aged man.

"Hello nephew, finally decided get your butt over here?" Myouga walked inside the shop leading Inuyasha to an office. An old name plate hanging on the door had "Inu Taisho" engraved on it. Inuyasha tried to avoid looking at it.

"What's with the nephew? You mad at me or something?" He laughed. Myouga went shuffling through some papers in a file cabinet.

"What time did I tell you to come yesterday? I told you to come at noon, it's almost four now. I had to do everything with the contractor, like the name." Myouga eyed his Inuyasha angrily and put some papers in front of him.

"Well I was out drinking with your other nephew and Miroku. What can I say, I overslept." Inuyasha shrugged. Myouga cleared his throat in a sarcastic way and handed Inuyasha a pen.

"Sign these papers. You know if you're not going to be serious…"

"I am serious!" Inuyasha interrupted him and started signing.

"You know that, so relax." He told his uncle.

"What did you decide for a name anyway?" Inuyasha asked handing Myouga the papers back and taking a seat in a chair next to the desk.

"I decided on "ShaGa Motors" You know, Inuyasha, Myouga. Thought it would have a part of each of us in it." Myouga shrugged and took a seat as well.

"Catchy." Inuyasha smiled.

…

"Kagome, Dinner!" Kagome turned towards her bedroom door where her mother was calling her from down stairs. The raven haired girl sighed and stood up glancing ones more at the outside world of her window. An old willow tree stood just outside the glass, its branches moving gently against the wind. They were so close, it was a wonder they didn't hit the window. Kagome walked downstairs and sat at the table with her family.

"So tell me honey, how have you been? Have you been eating?" Kagome's mom asked the same routine questions she had always asked when Kagome came to visit. The blue eyed girl took her cup of tea and put to spoons of sugar in it as she tunes out the irritating woman and answered as she always had.

"I'm good mom and yes, I'm eating." She sighed and took a sip of the hot tea.

"How are you, grandpa?" Kagome looked at the old man who was flipping through a newspaper.

"I'm well dear, been tending to the garden. Kind of upset about that plant shop closing." Kagome's grandfather said, wiping his mustache from the wetness of the tea he had just drunk.

"Souta turn off that game and sit properly at the table. We don't do anything else while we eat. Ms. Higurashi scolded Kagome's brother.

"Aw mom, how come grandpa does something else besides eating!" Souta angrily turned off his PSP.

"Yes grandpa. Why is that?" Ms. Higurashi eyed him.

"Alright, alright I'm putting it away." The old man folded up the newspaper and put it to the side of the table, looking angrily at Souta. Souta proceeded to eat his food quietly as if not noticing his grandfather's glare of betrayal.

"You know I met this nice boy at the supermarket today." Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Oh mom, please don't start." Kagome whined, knowing where the conversation was going to lead to.

"Did you give him her phone number again?" Souta laughed.

"What d you mean again!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Maya, you give out Kagome's number to complete stranger?" Grandpa shook his head.

"Now calm down everyone, he seemed like a nice young man, very put together." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"Put together? You met him at a grocery store! Oh, my head hurts." Kagome put her head on the table, hoping her mom would eventually stop talking of how this amazing grocery man would make a good husband.

_A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, more reviews equals more inspiration means faster chapter updates! So please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of lockers opening and closing and the loud laughter with the endless conversation of women could be heard coming from the female locker room. Kagome turned her shower off letting the steam dissolve into the air as she twisted her long dark hair draining some water from it. Her hand reached for a peach towel hanging on the door. She wrapped it around her soaked body and exited the shower walking towards her locker.

"That was a great game wasn't it?" Kagome smiles at Sango who was already getting dressed.

"Yes, definitely. I told you volleyball will be fun, who cares if it's only one credit." Sango smiled back tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Rin." Kagome waved the recently fresh out of the shower girl over.

"Hey girls." Rin smiled at both of them.

"I am so tired." She sighed, taking off her towel, flipping her hair over her face and proceeding to dry her hair with it.

"Yeah, the shower feels so good after though." Kagome sighed putting her bra on.

"Oh yes I…What's that?" Sango interrupted her train of thought as she noticed a big bruise on the back of Rin's neck as Rin dried her hair.

"Oh it's nothing." Rin flipped her hair back quickly. Both girls looked at her with concerned faces.

"You know me, I'm such a klutz. I bump into things constantly." Rin laughed trying to make up an excuse,

"Oh yeah, you are a klutz." Sango laughed, teasing her, Rin smiled.

"I'm going out for a smoke; I'll meet you guys outside." Sango said and walked out of the locker room.

"She's smoking again?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Don't ask." Kagome rolled her eyes. She waited for Rin to get dressed noticing another red mark on her right arm.

"Is everything ok?" She asked puzzled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Rin smiled at her friend reassuringly and finally closed her locker. "

Let's go, I'm so hungry." Rin walked out of the locker room.

"Oh yes, me too." Kagome said following her, although the feeling in her gut seemed somewhat unsettling.

…...

Kikyo sighed looking at a martini shaped clock on the wall across the bar. Friday had always been a busy night. All she was looking forward to was the weekend, the quiet peaceful weekend with no loud music, no smell of alcohol and especially no perverted drunk men to hit on her and make her feel like shit. She poured some whiskey into a glass and set it on a tray wondering if she should be used to this sort of thing by now. Ayame seemed to handle it pretty well and she hadn't worked nearly as much time in this place. Her disappearance in thought was interrupted when the door to the bar opened and two attractive men walked inside. One she had recognized from a couple nights before, who came with his brother. The other she had never seen before. He was tall, handsome with black hair. His Hispanic features obviously noticeable, although his accent had absolutely no trace of his origins.

"Seshoumaru dragged you here on ladies night?" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"You wanted to drink so let's drink." The blonde haired man stated ignoring his friend's amusement.

"Damn I like this place already look at that smoking bartender." Miroku winked at Kikyo. Kikyo pretended not to notice, turned around and walked behind the bar rolling her eyes.

"Relax Miroku. You sound like medical school is a prison and you haven't gotten laid in years." Inuyasha laughed, taking a seat with his friend at the bar.

"Yeah you'd be surprised how relaxing a good fuck can be after a shit load of exams." Miroku smirked.

"Hey! Baby girl, come and get us some beer will you?" Miroku called out to Kikyo. Kikyo reluctantly took two Heinekens and opened them passing them to the two men. Miroku took a sip of his beer and seductively leaned towards the bar.

"So what's your name baby girl and when do you get off?" He asked, winking at her.

"Go hit on something else with a pulse, I'm not interested." The raven haired girl brushed him off and walked to another side of the bar.

"Ooh bitch alert." He sat back in his stool and took another sip of his beer.

"Miroku seriously, relax." Inuyasha told him.

"I'm relaxed, don't worry. I'm going to go take a piss." Miroku got up from his stool and walked towards the bathroom. Kikyo walked back to where Inuyasha was sitting. She put two shot glasses on the bar and filled them with tequila.

"I'm sorry about him." He told her. Kikyo smirked at the unnecessary apology.

"Don't worry about it. All the cute ones are jerks." Kikyo sighed.

"Not all." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kikyo eyed him with an amused look on her face. Ayame came over to take the shots Kikyo had prepared. Inuyasha drank his beer and watched the beautiful bartender smile at something the waitress was telling her. Her long, black, silky hair, cascading all the way down to her breasts. Her intense arching brown eyes pulling you in when they looked at you. Ayame stepped away finally and Kikyo began wiping the counter from some spilled alcohol.

"You want to have a drink with me sometime?" Inuyasha asked, abruptly. Kikyo stopped what she was doing and glanced at the shelves of alcohol behind her and began to laugh. Inuyasha smiled realizing his choice of words.

"For coffee sometime, I mean." A trace of pink spread across his cheeks but instantly faded. He was a man after all and this unusual blushing reaction seemed so unlike him. Therefore he subdued this unusual flush but his insides still flustered at her laugh. Inuyasha glanced to another part of the bar where he saw Miroku leaning against the wall and obviously hitting on the red haired waitress who seemed to laugh at everything he said. Kikyo finally managed to control herself and speak.

"Yes, it was just funny the way you said it. She smiled in a warmer way now. Kikyo didn't know what to say. He didn't seem like the usual sleazy guy that hit on her.

"I don't know, I usually finish work pretty late." She tried to brush him off politely.

"What's your name?" He asked her suddenly.

"It's Kikyo." She answered a bit puzzled.

"I'm Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and shook hers. Then he looked at her unsuspecting dark eyes and spoke softly.

"It's just a cup of coffee." The young increasingly attractive man insisted. Kikyo couldn't escape his genuine impression that he seemed so surely to give off.

"Alright." She said and continued to wiping the counter, but her own blush was unable to be subdued.

…

Ayame quickly glanced at Kikyo who was busy with customers at the bar. She slowly put down her tray on the counter making sure it didn't make any noise and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door of the men's bathroom lightly and heard the door unlock.

Walking inside she quickly locked the door behind her. Before she could even turn around she felt strong hands grab her waist and pull her close to their body. The man moved her red hair aside and kissed along the side of her neck. Ayame smiled and turned around in his arms and saw Miroku's passionate eyes. He leaned in capturing her lips and roughly pushed her against the bathroom door. Ayame gasped and bit his bottom lip lightly. Miroku smirked, reaching under her skirt and rubbed her in long stimulating circles. A moan escaped her lips.

"Is your friend going to be waiting for you?" She asked in an almost dazed state.

"No, he's fine baby. Don't worry about it." Miroku said reaching inside her panties and sliding two fingers inside while holding one of her legs up. "Oh." Ayame breathed, leaning her head back against the door. Miroku slowly took his fingers out as the red haired girl unbuckled his belt making his pants fall to the floor. Ayame could already see how hard he was as she bent to her knees pulling his boxers down and taking him inside her mouth. Miroku grabbed a chunk of her hair in his hand and panted watching the girl below him begin to suck and use her tongue to do all the things that made him tic.

_A/N: A little lemon, a little lime…a little lemonade? Ok I'm done. I guess you guys didn't expect that pairing lol but what the hell hope you're enjoying this so far comments are really! Appreciated ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Seshoumaru looked at his watch there was still fifteen minutes left until his business class began. He walked towards the coffee machines that were right around the corner. He rubbed his eyes. Culinary and business school was really kicking his sleep time. More than anything all he wanted to do was pass out in his bed. Suddenly as soon as he turned the corner he bumped into something. It took him a moment to realize what happened. He stepped back in surprise. He wasn't at all a big built man but the girl was so light she fell to the floor dropping the books she was holding.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said helping her up.

"No I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She said quickly picking up her books. Seshoumaru helped her pick them up. Then he suddenly realized how familiar she looked. She was that girl from last week in the club who was really cute. He smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, handing her books back to her. The girl finally glanced at him in a blank stare.

"I'm cute…uh, I mean good." She blushed. Seshoumaru smiled.

"You're Rin right?" He asked. The dazed girl nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Seshoumaru." He said, taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

"I'll see you around." He smiled again and disappeared around the corner, walking back to his class. Rin looked at her hand. Her heart pounded fast.

"I should be late more often." She said still blushing.

…

Kikyo shut off the lights in the club and walked out, closing the gate and locking it.

"Hi." She heard a voice say. She glanced at the man who was leaning against the wall with one leg pressed up against it supporting his weight.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo glanced at him in surprise. Then she looked at her watch.

"It's 3am, what are you doing here?" She asked not believing her own eyes.

"You owe me a coffee date." He smiled, turning to her.

"Now? Nothing is open." Kikyo laughed.

"Well you're always busy when I call you, so come with me; I know a place that's open." He insisted. Kikyo sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm very tired." She said, nit believing how persistent this guy was.

"Well let me at least walk you home?" He looked at her with those enticing amber eyes. Kikyo couldn't understand why she couldn't just tell him to fuck off.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

…

"This is me." Kikyo smiled stopping in front of a building.

"I see." Inuyasha smiled back, not wanting to let her go so quickly.

"Thank you very much for walking me, crazy man." The raven haired girl teased him.

"Hey, well what can I do if you always say you're busy?" He eyed her. The beautiful bartender sighed, trying not to glance at his hypnotic eyes.

"Look, I'm not good at this dating thing." She told him. Inuyasha came closer to her, putting his palm to her cheek and making her look at him.

"Why not?" Is there someone else you're seeing?" He asked softly. Kikyo suddenly remembered the way Naraku always put his palm against her cheek, making her feel warm and safe, but that was an almost forgotten memory.

"No." She whispered as Inuyasha quickly captured her lips. Kikyo closed her eyes, kissing him back as her heart pounded in her chest. The blonde man leaned back a bit and slid his hand into hers.

"Then there's no problem." He smiled at her.

_A/N: Wow that was a biiiiiiiiiiiig break between chaps! Sorry guys didn't want you to feel abandoned. Your reviewes are awesome! 333 Keep writing them , I promise you'll see more chaps very soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sound of the door slamming startled Miroku. He jumped, waking up from a deep sleep he couldn't even remember falling into.

"Sorry." Inuyasha mouthed, coming into the living room of their apartment.

"Fell asleep watching Spanish soccer again?" Inuyasha laughed, looking at the muted soccer game on TV.

"Italian." Miroku yawned, looking at his watch.

"Damn dude, it's 5am. Sneaking out before breakfast time?" Miroku smirked.

"Who's the lucky lady of the night?" He winked at his friend.

"No lucky lady of the night. I'm not you, man." Inuyasha laughed. "Just walked the bartender girl home." He said walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Ewe, that bitchy one?" Miroku whined shutting of the TV as he finally managed to locate the remote between the couch cushions.

"Relax Miroku." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She's not so bad when you get to know her." Miroku walked passed the kitchen, rubbing his eyed.

"Whatever man, I'm passing out." He said walking into his bedroom and falling in bed.

…

Myouga leaned back in the chair in his new office or what used to me his brother's office. The remodeling made the entire place look as if it was completely different. The walls, the desk and even the floor were no longer recognizable. He guessed it was better this way, to start fresh. He was surprised when his stubborn nephew practically volunteered himself to take the smaller office, but Myouga knew perfectly well why he did that. A knock on the door made Myouga snap from his walk on memory lane.

"Come in." He called out and watched the door open as a tall, dark haired man walked through the door. He wore a black suite and a blue striped tie that was amateurly tied around his neck. The "professional" look made him look much older than he was. Myouga suspected he was as old as him youngest nephew.

"Hello I'm Kouga Wolf. I'm here about the mechanics position." He stuck out his hand and gave Myouga a firm handshake. Myouga smiled at the man.

"Oh yes, welcome to ShaGa Motor, Kouga." Myouga opened a drawer and took out some papers and gave them to the young man. "Fill these out and then I can introduce you to my partner." He said.

"Thank You, sir." Kouga eagerly took the paper and started filling them out.

"One thing though, young man." Myouga looked at him with amused eyes.

"You may want to rethink your wardrobe when on the job. Quite uncomfortable to fix cats in that attire, not to mention, you're going to make all the other workers jealous." He laughed loudly.

"Yes, sir." Kouga smiled as a bit fo redness formed across his cheeks.

…

Sango moaned as the man on top of her kissed her neck, sliding his hand up her thigh, making her skirt hike up and expose her blue thong. He pulled it down her legs and threw it somewhere unknown. She couldn't exactly remember how they got into this predicament. One minute they were at a club dancing; her back against his front, grinding against him as she felt his hardness poking her through her skirt. She remembered something about him running his hands across her breasts, down to her hips as he leaned against her ear.

"Your place or mine this time?" He whispered seductively. The next minute they were here in her apartment, in her bed. Sango gasped as he ripped open her blouse, making buttons fly to the floor and kissed her over her breasts. She suspected she was a little drunk and what the hell was his name again? She thought as she flipped him over sitting on top of him with her legs on either side of his hips. She undid her bra, took it off and threw it aside. The dark haired man smirked watching Sango pull his boxers off him as she leaned down against his chest, kissing his lips.

'Oh who cares, he's so sexy.' She thought to herself. The only thing she wanted right now was for him to make her cum. She positioned herself over his hard cock and began riding him. The man below her panted as one of his hands cupped her breast, using his thumb to play with her hard nipple. Sango leaned back closing her eyes as she pressed his hand harder against her breast and slid up and down, breathing fast and moaning every so often. The sexy man licked his lips, watching every time her skirt went up and exposed the way she bounced on him. Sango leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Get behind me." She said getting off of him as she bent to her knees, her hands resting on the bedpost. The man moved close to her back as the raven haired girl turned her head and kissed his irresistible lips, moaning against them as he entered her from behind.

"Oh, yes, faster!" She whimpered as the man groaned, pumping into her. Sango screamed loudly feeling a rush through her body as she finally climaxed. The man behind her climaxed a few moment later, panting hard and falling onto the bed with her. Sango felt exhausted and unbelievably satisfied as she drifted off to blissful sleep in "whatever his name is" arms.

_A/N: Making up for lost time as promised. Enjoy the lemon and lots more shmexy stuff to come ;) R/R!_


End file.
